


Dirty Thoughts

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Basically it's just smut with a hint of plot, Bondage, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Kink Warnings, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Overstimulation, Telepathy trope, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: Logan was far from stupid, and upon analyzing when these thoughts occurred and who was present, he rapidly deduced that these thoughts were not coming from him. Patton was always present, and the heated look in his eye, the way he always looked away with a guilty expression. It would seem his significant other was hiding a very interesting side of himself. He knew that if facets of the personality spent more time together, it was possible to form a closer bond, but none of them had ever studied it in depth. He theorized it was possible that a mental bond was forming between himself and Patton, allowing some of his lover’s errant thoughts to stray into his own mind.





	Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for Logicality, and I wrote this months ago. If you like it, let me know. I might add on to it.

Logan and Patton had been together, in a romantic sense, for the last three months. Logan had no complaints at all, he was thoroughly besotted with the moral side, but lately he’d been sensing something under the surface. He wasn’t good at emotions, and doubted he ever would be, but when they were together, sometimes Patton’s touch would go just a bit rougher and then suddenly gentle as though he realized what he was doing. Or his eyes would heat in a way that made Logan’s mouth dry with desire, and then he’d blink and be back to his cheery self. Their life was one of soft cuddles, warm kisses, whispered endearments. It was incredible…but…Logan just knew there was more that Patton was holding back.

He was pondering this problem, and how best to address it, while sipping his coffee at the kitchen table one morning, when he suddenly got a flash of a mental image that nearly caused him to choke. He could see himself with his arms tied up with…was this his TIE?! He was completely naked, writhing and panting. He shook his head quickly, dispelling the image. Bondage had not been something he’d considered before, but considering his presently elevated state of arousal, perhaps he should. He hadn’t been thinking of sex…what could have caused such a vivid image? He glanced across the table at Patton, but he seemed very absorbed in his breakfast, the slight flush on his cheeks the only giveaway that something was amiss. 

Over the course of the next two weeks, these incidences began to occur more and more frequently. One second he’d be looking for a book on the lower shelf, the next he’d be seeing himself with his legs spread wide and Patton pounding into him, leaving bruises on his hips. While on his hands and knees searching for a pen he’d dropped, he had a vision of Patton forcing him to his knees and fucking his throat. One night, after another round of soft, tender lovemaking, he had a particularly vivid vision of himself tied intricately with soft blue rope, slowly riding Patton. That mental image had been enough to spark round two. 

Logan was far from stupid, and upon analyzing when these thoughts occurred and who was present, he rapidly deduced that these thoughts were not coming from him. Patton was always present, and the heated look in his eye, the way he always looked away with a guilty expression. It would seem his significant other was hiding a very interesting side of himself. He knew that if facets of the personality spent more time together, it was possible to form a closer bond, but none of them had ever studied it in depth. He theorized it was possible that a mental bond was forming between himself and Patton, allowing some of his lover’s errant thoughts to stray into his own mind.

He devised a test for his theory, one which he hoped would yield very positive results. If he was right, and they were becoming linked on a mental level, then that link should work both ways. Theoretically, he could send images to Patton’s mind with focus, just as Patton was inadvertently sending images to him. He waited until Patton was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. This would probably work best if he could focus, and if he was incorrect, then no one would need to know. He was supposed to be working in his room right now, but this definitely took precedence. Setting his notebook aside, he breathed deeply, closed his eyes, and let his imagination take over. 

He had already decided on the image he would use based on a few internet searches that had left him hard and aching. He pictured himself, naked and bound to his bed. He was whimpering Patton’s name, arching his back and writhing desperately for sensation. He mentally added those lovely blue ropes from the other night, adding a few more intricate patterns, including one across his throat that made it just the tiniest bit harder to breathe. He breathed deeply, focusing on sending this exact image to Patton. He was just about to add another layer to his image when his door slammed open and a very flustered Patton stormed up to him, his eyes dark and wild as he slammed the door shut behind him.

“It would seem my hypothesis is confirmed. Fascinating. Weren’t you busy, though, Patton?” Logan smirked up at the other side, watching his eyes darken even more. He grabbed Logan’s tie and yanked him out of the chair with a vicious strength he’d never displayed before. His kiss was bruising, furious, demanding. Logan made a noise in his throat he hadn’t even been aware he could make, and melted into him, tangling his hands in Patton’s hair and pulling, trying to get closer, more, now.

“Strip. Now.” Patton’s voice was a growl, and Logan hurried to obey. As he removed his clothing, Patton ran his hands over his body, his lips feathering lightly down his neck. The logical side sighed, leaning his head to the side to give Patton better access, and the moral side laughed darkly before biting down, HARD, at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Logan whined, his mission to disrobe completely forgotten. Patton sucked a dark mark there, chuckling against his skin.

“I didn’t tell you to stop. Pants off, or I tear them off.” Logan’s whole body shuddered, and he almost considered keeping them on just to make Patton live up to the threat, but ultimately, he did really like these pants, so he stripped them off. As soon as he was naked, Patton scooped him up and dropped him on the bed, stopping only to grab the blue tie before stretching out over top of him. Something about him being completely naked while the other was fully clothed drove his arousal up even further.

“Is this what you wanted? Hmmm?” Patton’s voice was taunting as he rolled his hips into Logan’s, watching the logical side’s eyes roll back. Logan couldn’t verbalize thoughts anymore, but he sent a strong positive affirmation via their mental link, and Patton paused before growling and grinding into him again. “God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you? If I ask for your color, green is good, yellow means you’re nearing your limit and red means everything stops. Do you understand me, Logan?” 

Logan whined, trying to reach up for more contact, but his arms were roughly pinned with one of Patton’s hands and the other side’s eyes bore into his. “Do. You. Understand?” 

“Yessss.” Smiling at Logan’s annoyed hiss, he brought Logan’s arms up and neatly tied them to the headboard. Logan pulled against the restraint, testing it, and Patton smiled and sat back on his heels.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Lo. I’m going to take such good care of you.” Logan arched his back as Patton slowly began kissing down his neck, nibbling as he went. His hands glided down his body, feather light, making all of Logan’s nerve endings sing.

“No, no, let me hear you. I want to hear every sound you make, Logan.” Patton murmured against his throat when Logan choked back a particularly loud moan. 

“But…they’ll hear…” At Logan’s weak protest, Patton sucked another mark on his neck, his hand sliding down to gently stroke him, and he couldn’t help the lewd groan that tore from his lips.

“Let them.” Patton moaned with him when Logan bucked his hips, seeking more sensation. He had never been this turned on in his life, and Patton hadn’t really done anything other than leave a few marks, tie him up, and lightly touch him. When the other man pulled away and began slowly taking off his clothes, Logan squirmed, trying to be patient.

“Now, Logan. I’m going to open you up, and then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name. I’m going to mark you up so everyone knows exactly who you belong to, make you scream for me. And if you’re very, very lucky, you might be able to walk tomorrow.” It was said matter-of-factly, like Patton was discussing the weather or the latest television show he was into. Logan’s breath caught in his throat, his cock twitching. Up until now, Patton had always been the one to bottom, since Logan had never done it before. He’d been struggling with how to ask for this, but it seemed he no longer had to.

Patton grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer, then slowly crawled onto the bed, his eyes raking over him. The raw hunger he could feel through their link was enough to drive him out of his mind. Logan closed his eyes, leaning his head back and praying for some modicum of self-control or dignity, when he felt a puff of warm air against his cock. His eyes shot wide open, and he looked down just in time to see Patton playfully lick the drop of precum off, then swallow him down. Any hope of being quiet flew out the window with the obscenely loud shout he released. Patton hummed, and the vibration nearly killed him. When he felt one slick finger circling his entrance, he tensed, but Patton quickly swallowed and deep-throated him. Lost in the incredible blowjob he was receiving, he didn’t even notice when the first finger breached him. He relaxed into it, the sensation foreign but not bad. When Patton added a second finger, the stretch burned a little, but it didn’t hurt. It didn’t feel particularly good either, and he was starting to wonder what all the fuss was about when Patton crooked his fingers just so and hit something inside of him that made his mind completely blank out. 

“Aaaaaahhhhh! Fuck, oh god!” He nearly screamed, his back arching off the bed. Patton’s throat contracted around his cock, and he almost sobbed as the dual sensations lifted him higher and higher.

“Go ahead, come for me, Lo.” Patton pulled off just long enough to murmur the command to him before doing something with his fingers and his mouth that brought Logan tumbling over the edge into blissful pleasure. Patton made a soft noise, swallowing everything, before gently pulling off his still twitching member. He patiently waited a few moments for Logan’s breathing to even out, then slowly began moving his fingers again, hitting that spot that made Logan want to scream.

“Not done with you yet, Lo. Color?”

“Ah- green – oh god - promises, promises.” Logan smirked, rolling his hips against Patton’s fingers, watching his eyes darken. A third finger was added, and Patton scissored his fingers, quickly stretching him. Logan moaned loudly, focused entirely on the sensations coursing through his body. When the fingers were removed, Logan whined in protest. He’d enjoyed the sensation of being full, this emptiness was unacceptable.

Patton kissed his way up his body, sucking dark marks here and there as he went, and when he finally got to Logan’s mouth, he kissed him until he felt dizzy. He felt Patton’s cock brushing against his entrance, and he writhed against his bonds, desperate to feel more. Patton was braced on his arms above him, watching with an amused smiled.

“Look at you, god, Lo. So needy. Do you want to be fucked that badly?”

“Yes, Patton, oh god, please!” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t” a teasing brush, a dip of the tip of his cock “HEAR you…” The slick slide was driving him insane. Logan was beyond thinking, beyond reason. He was a mass of sensation and he just wanted more, everything Patton could give him.

“PLEASE, Patton, god, fuck me!” He knew he was begging, pathetically desperate, pulling against his tie hard enough to bruise. Patton groaned and slowly sank into him, burying himself to the hilt, and the sound Logan made could scarcely qualify as human. 

“Ah, ohhhh fuck, oh my god!” Logan’s head was thrown back, his eyes shut. The stretch, the sensation of being completely full, oh my god how did he live without this?! When Patton slowly pulled back and slammed in, hitting his prostate dead on, he screamed. 

“That’s it, let me hear you, god, so fucking good Lo!” Patton growled, starting a brutal pace. His fingers dug into his hips, and Logan was vaguely aware he was going to have bruises, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the slick slide, the brilliant pleasure, the sound of skin against skin, the dull thud of the headboard against the wall. The fierce pleasure ricocheted through their bond, and Logan could feel the sensation of himself clenching around Patton’s cock as well as his own sensations. It was an intense feedback loop, one he hoped to never escape from.

Patton worked him through two more orgasms, gently slowing after each one before speeding up again to that brutal, pounding rhythm. Logan could feel another building, and his throat felt hot and raw from how many times he’d screamed now. He knew he had marks and bruises all over his neck, his hips, his wrists were rubbed raw. The pain somehow fed into the pleasure, intensifying it.

“You’ve got—uh—one more—oh fuck—in you for me---ah—don’t you, Lo?” Patton panted, angling his hips in that perfect way to drive Logan completely out of his mind. Lost in a haze of sensation, climbing higher and higher, he was completely blissed out, beyond reason. He wanted to make Patton feel as good as he was, and he pulled from the bond, trying desperately to find anything he could use. There was a quick flash of something from Patton’s mind, and he grinned. FINALLY! Oh, he was going to enjoy this!

“Ah, ah, oh god, oh fuck, yesss, Patton…oh…I’m gonna…AH! DADDY!!!” He screamed as he came, nearly dry after the multiple orgasms he'd already had. The moral side cursed loudly as he came, pulsing inside of him. Patton collapsed on top of him, moaning softly before reaching up with one hand to release his arms from the tie.

Logan winced as he lowered them. He hadn’t realized how sore they were until now. He hissed a little at the overstimulation and slight soreness as Patton gently pulled out. He could feel Patton’s embarrassment singing along the bond, and he chuckled as he pulled Patton in closer.

“It is highly illogical to be ashamed of the things that arouse you, particularly if they do no harm to yourself or others…daddy.”

“Goddammit, Lo! Stop that. I was way too rough with you as it is, you’re going to be limping tomorrow, and if you keep that up I’m going to want to take you again.” Logan hummed, feeling utterly spent and relaxed.

“Oh my god, your wrists! Your NECK! Logan, baby, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“Yes, you should. That was extremely enjoyable, and I hope to repeat this again as often as possible.” His voice was hoarse, and he could already feel muscles twinging, but his eyes were fiercely determined. Patton’s eyes widened, and he stared at him for a moment before laughing out loud. Logan felt the effervescent zing of his joy through their bond, and he couldn’t help laughing himself. 

“We’re going to have to explore the depths of our link with one another. I’ll devise experiments tomorrow.”

“We’ll experiment all you like, but for now let me clean us up.” Patton made to get up, chuckling as Logan whined in protest. Love slowly warmed their bond, and Logan’s breath caught at the depth of Patton’s feelings for him. “Two minutes, I’ll be right back, love.”

When he returned with a damp cloth, he gently wiped Logan down before settling in under the covers and pulling him close. Logan sighed happily, wrapped up in his lover’s arms.

“You were so perfect, Logan. So gorgeous. You’re incredible, and I love you.”

“Hmmm… love you too…” Logan murmured drowsily, already half asleep. Patton grinned, gently running a hand through his hair.

“Rest your voice, Lo.”

Logan drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Patton’s arms, feeling the warm glow of his love inside and out. The next day, he would try to get out of bed, promptly fall down, and have to be carried to breakfast by Patton, who whistled the whole way. He would absolutely need a pillow in order to sit comfortably. He’d smile to himself when Virgil stared at the dark marks on his neck, then shrugged and offered him concealer before the next video shoot. And he would laugh out loud when Roman glared at him and told him in no uncertain terms to soundproof his room because he was NOT listening to THAT, EVER AGAIN!


End file.
